frahonfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
Time travels on Frahon in a subtly different manner to here on Earth. The length of the day on Frahon (known to astronomers as its sidereal rotation) is marginally longer than on Earth: 24.63 hours instead of Earth's 23.93. Since the majority of people on Frahon divide their day into 24 hours (of 60 minutes, each of 60 seconds), this means that the local Frahon hour is a fraction longer than an Earth hour. Being closer to its sun than the Earth is to its own, Frahon's year is 311.15 local days long (approximately 319 earth days). Months Each year is broken down into twelve months of roughly 26 days, corresponding roughly to the rotation of the cycle of the moon's phases. Because the actual year is not quite 311 days long, three intercalculary days are added to the end of the month of Ninecycle every twenty years, during a leap year. The names of the months in Cadmor are as follows: * Springtide is the first month of the year. * Greenswade begins at the vernal equinox, so called for the green of newly-sprouting leaves. * Bloomsend marks the time when tree blossoms are all replaced by leaves. * Summertide is the first of the warmer summer months. * Midsummer begins at the summer solstice, marking the longest day. * Highsun is the warmest of the summer months. * Harvestide marks the start of the harvest season. * Redswade begins at the autumnal equinox, so called for the red of tree leaves in autumn. * Ninecycle is a late autumn month, notable for its variable day length: 25 days most years, but 28 during leap years. * Wintertide heralds the beginning of the coldest months of the year. * Midwinter begins at the winter solstice, marking the longest night. * Yearsend is the last month of the year. Because nations in Solvu and Rovid are in the southern hemisphere, the seasons are reversed to those of the northern hemipshere; the local equivalent to the month of Midsummer actually marks the winter solstice instead. Days of the Week The only period of time not based of a specific astronomical phenomenon, the week derives entirely from local culture. In Solvu and Cadmor, there are six days in a week, as follows: * Tomeday: A work day, often considered advantageous to sign contracts and publish written material. * Shieldsday: A work day. * Keyday: A work day. * Swordsday: A work day. * Crownday: A work day; historically, coronations and civil celebrations are held on this day. * Starday: Generally a day of rest, commonly devoted to religious observances. Yearly Reckoning Regnal Years Prior to the advent of the Chronicles of Treist, dates were recorded according to the year of which ruler was reigning at the time. There are many cultures on Frahon that continue to use this style of reckoning, typically regions far from civilisation. Chronicles of Treist In the second year of her reign, Empress Vytra of the Phinasi Empire requests the creation of a record of the reigns of her ancestors by the scholar Treist, declaring the need for a "masterpiece of all time" to celebrate approximately three centuries of Phinasi rule in Cadmor. The Chronicles of Treist (or CT) are the most commonly-used calendar in Cadmor, Solvu and western Elangre. Exodus Reckoning The calendar used primarily by dwarves, Exodus Reckoning takes its start date from the start of the Great Exile of this people onto the surface lands. It is used most commonly by religious rites, and has recently lost a lot of influence among youngers communities of dwarves in favour of human-created systems such as the Chronicles of Treist. Pine Treaty Years Since the signing of the Pine Treaty in 1215 CT, the countries of the Sea of Mists have begun to use an alternative calendar. Each year is not only given a number, but also a poetical title or epithet, based on the predictions of diviners and seers for the year to come. The current year, 1672 CT, is the 457th year of the Pine Treaty, known as the Year of the Certain Oak. Category:Frahon Category:Time